


Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing

by Goth-Bias (GothBias)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Rebels, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Marinette Finally Uses Her Brain, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Piercings, Sexual Humor, Tattoos, no beta we die like men, not much i promise, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias
Summary: Gabriel Agreste is away on a trip and you know what they say: when the cat is away the mice will play! Marinette expects Adrien to get grounded for his rebellious streak, but what she doesn’t expect is to find rising similarities between Chat Noir and Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 443





	1. Butterfly Inducing Eyeliner

Marinette has hated the term “butterfly inducing” ever since Hawkmoth rolled around four years ago. However, there’s no other term she can think of to describe what the eyeliner rimmed around Adrien Agreste’s eyes is doing to her stomach right now.

The lines are thin and surprisingly even for his first time applying it himself- she knows that he had done it himself because he tells her that enthusiastically when he had walked through the door of the cafe their friend group is eating at. Everyone is talking around her and yet all she can focus on is the black lines stark against his lightly tanned skin and big green eyes. 

It’s edgier than anything she had ever seen on Adrien before. She’s always known Adrien to be the human embodiment of summertime, bright and sweet. The eyeliner comes as a shock and breaks that facade he holds. He’s even forgone his normal shirt and over-shirt combo for an army green hoodie that looks soft as clouds from where she’s sitting. Then there’s the issue of those tastefully ripped black jeans! 

Adrien has always been attractive to her, but she has always seen him as the pure side of attraction. Handsome, cute, adorable even! But the eyeliner? The darker clothes? Well, Marinette can’t help but think he’s.. hot.

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice knocks her out her train of thoughts and she blushes furiously at being caught not paying attention and looking dead at him. Alya is snickering behind her hand at the edge of the table and Nino is sending her a smile of encouragement.

While the stuttering had decreased over the years, the crush sure hadn’t.

”Yes? Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” She admits sheepishly and he just laughs it off.

”I was asking what you think of the eyeliner.”

_Drool worthy, embodiment of sex, take me no-_

“I like it!”

He beams at her, eyes brighter than his smile, “Thank you! I was thinking of trying out some new things while father is out of town.”

”Oh really? What’s next, sunshine, piercings?” Alya teases.

Marinette rolls her eyes almost as soon as the words are out of her friend’s mouth. Everyone knows of Adrien’s horrible fear of needles, the thought of him even attempting to get a piercing is laughable.

”Actually, yeah, I was considering that. I would probably need someone with me, but I really want to try it out.” He says sheepishly and Marinette’s jaw drops.

”No way dude, when you did that blood drive on Hero’s Day you nearly passed out.” Nino snickers.

”Only because _someone_ wouldn’t hold my hand!” Adrien whines, his tone accusatory as he points dramatically at Nino.

A smile breaks out on her face, this kind of behavior has always been hard to get out of Adrien unless the group was alone together, but here they were out in public and he was acting like his playful self reserved for privacy. Marinette has always loved being able to see that side of him, but it feels even more special to see him being able to act like this publicly.

”Don’t worry, I’m sure we can find someone to hold your hand next time.” Alya teases with a well meant snicker.

”Oh! Good idea, Alya. Marinette will you go with me to get my ears pierced tomorrow?”

A blush rises up on Marinette’s face and she awkwardly bumps the toes of her shoes together under the table.

”Well- I- I don’t see why not?” She quietly agrees, nervously smiling at him.

However the stutter he hasn’t heard in years has Adrien instantly concerned it seems as he frowns, “Are you sure Mari? You seem uncertain.”

”No! Yes! I mean yes, I’m sure.”

”Thanks! I can pick you up tomorrow after you’re done in the bakery, noon on Saturdays, right?”

She grins at his memorization of her schedule and nods enthusiastically in response.

A whole afternoon spent with Adrien! Sure, he might pull her hand clean off during his piercing, but at least she would’ve lost it spending time with him.

A lull in their conversation follows, sipping on her mint hot chocolate Marinette wonders to herself how she got so lucky to have friends like them. Just a calm winter afternoon spent with her best buds. Adrien is eating a croissant with a soft smile on his face and Alya and Nino are cuddled up in the booth.

The moment doesn’t last long after that, a series of explosions coming from down the road follow. She startles out of her seat, spilling her nearly empty cup of hot chocolate. Quickly standing her cup back up on the table she runs out the door with a quick shout of, “you know how my parents are about akumas!”

One well timed dart into an empty alley way and a transformation later, Ladybug is swinging onto the scene of the akuma. Chat Noir is already there as per usual, perched on a nearby rooftop. Quickly bringing herself to a stop next to him, she drops next to him and scans the scene.

”What’s the scoop, Chat?” She asks, eyes trained on the akuma below them. 

The akuma looks like a large bowling ball with arms and legs. Weird enough on its own, but of course it has the power to turn anyone it touches into a bowling pin which the akuma then starts knocking around? The explosions from earlier had to of been the person sized bowling pins hitting the sides of buildings if the scene was anything to go by.

_Hawkmoth has to be running out of ideas for these villains, it’s been three years, damn it!_

”Well, m’lady, it seems to me that the akuma might be in one of the bowling shoes.” Chat says, turning to face her. She startles visibly, eyes widening, before leaning in close to his face.

”I’m not one to turn down your affections bugaboo, but there’s an akuma-“

”Hush, Chat. Are you wearing eyeliner?” Now it was Chat’s turn to startle, pushing a curious hand away from his face. 

“I didn’t think you would be able to see it,” he admits with a sheepish grin.

”I’m obviously going to notice black lines on your eyelids when you blink, especially when they’re _that even!_ ”

_What was with all the boys in her life showing her up with their eyeliner skills lately! Marinette was going to have to do some winged eyeliner soon to feel better about her eyeliner skills._

”Can we please focus on the akuma at hand and not what I choose to put on my eyelids?” Ladybug never thought she would see the day Chat’s the responsible one, but alas she sighs, and stands to her feet.

”Alright fine, kitty. I distract and you cataclysm?” She cracks her knuckles.

”Would work if it wasn’t for the fact there’s two shoes and one akuma, m’lady. I distract, you go after the shoes?”

In the end their plan works after Ladybug finds a comically sized brand of a butterfly on one of the shoes and directs Chat to cataclysm it.

A purified akuma and a fist bump later, Marinette finds herself at home tired but certainly fulfilled.

Exhausted, she opens her phone to message Alya that she’s okay, and instead finds a message from Adrien.

_**Adrien: thnx 4 agreeing to go with me tmrw! wanna go out to eat before we go?** _

She beams at his message and types out a quick response.

_**Marinette: Absolutely! See you at noon <3** _

His response is almost immediate and she lets out a little squeal as it shows up in her notification bar.

_**Adrien: c u <3** _

It’s safe to say Marinette forgets to text Alya that night, too busy talking Tikki’s ears off about her plans tomorrow.


	2. The Ear Piercings She Held His Hand During

Noon the next day rolls around seamlessly. Saturday isn’t usually a busy day for the bakery, but today is a different story as Marinette barely has time to stop to catch her breath between helping her papa in the back and helping her maman check people out in the front.

Her original plan had been to leave fifteen minutes before noon to get dressed in something better than her work clothes, but as noon rolls around Marinette quickly realizes she’s been too busy to even stop.

The door bell chimes and Adrien walks inside the bakery, casting a friendly smile her direction.

Of course, Marinette is still in clothes she wears to work in, and she’s covered in flour.

”Adrien! Hi! I’m so sorry I got so busy I forgot to get changed.” She greets him, cheeks bright red.

He’s wearing eyeliner again today and Marinette’s quickly beginning to mourn his freedom when Gabriel gets back. Photos of the eyeliner online wasn’t too bad, but the piercings he was getting today would cement his fate when his father returned.

She can’t help but notice how stunning the dark red turtleneck and black coat combo looks on him especially when his hair is mussed up from the wind.

He looks absolutely wild in a way Marinette has never found attractive before. She’s always liked the type of guys you’d want to bring home to your mother, but staring at Adrien right now he looks the exact opposite and she-

_thinks it’s really sexy?_

”No big deal, we’ve got plenty of time.” He grins and that’s all he can say before Marinette’s papa comes barreling out of the back.

”Tom, how are you?” Adrien greets the large man as he’s pulled into a large hug. Shooting a wink at Marinette, she giggles, and rushes up the stairs.

In the safety of her room, Tikki is lounging on a cushion on the chaise, watching as her chosen trips inside the door.

”I need help getting dressed!” Marinette yelps, letting the latch fall closed behind her.

”Slight problem Marinette, you haven’t done laundry this week.” Tikki reminds her, giving her a pointed look.

”You were right, I know, stop giving me that look.” Mari groans, throwing open her closet and diving into the depths of clothes that are either highly out of season or far too small.

”You could wear something from the superhero line you’ve been designing?” 

“You’re right! I’ve only got the Chat inspired stuff done, but it’ll have to work.”

Her Chat Noir design is simple in comparison to what she had planned for her Ladybug design, but alas it wasn’t ready yet.

The hoodie is a thick black material outlined with neon green stitching with cute cat ears sewn into the hood. She didn’t have anything designed for bottoms yet so she just grabs a plain skirt and thick leggings to go with it. 

“You should add the choker too!” Tikki chirps, pressing the delicate bell choker into Mari’s hand. Giving the red god a curious look, before shrugging and putting the little belled choker on.

Shoes on, purse over her shoulder, Tikki in her bag with snacks and Marinette’s ready to go!

Bouncing down the stairs into the bakery, she’s greeted by the sight of Adrien laughing with her parents. His head is tilted back and he’s laughing with his chest, a sight Marinette rarely ever gets to see. 

“I’m ready to go,” Marinette announces, not wanting to ruin the moment, but also wanting to make sure they could eat and get to the piercing shop before they close.

Adrien looks at her and immediately his eyes go wide, cheeks dusting pink, “Is that- uh- Chat Noir inspired?”

“Yep! It’s a part of the superhero line I’m working on, look it even has ears!” Marinette grins, flipping the hood up over her hair to show off the stuffed ears.

”You look great,” he smiles dreamily and then freezes, “uh it looks great! Not to say you don’t, but I-“

_Thank you Tikki, I don’t know how you do it, but his eyes haven’t left the bell choker._

”Thanks Adrien, we better get going.” After goodbyes to her parents the two quickly make their way down the street.

The cold December air blows onto Marinette’s exposed face, a small ‘ _fuck’_ leaving her parted lips at a particularly cold bought of wind. Though it was cold, she definitely appreciated this over the usually stuffy ride with Gorilla.

”What do you think about the new outfit style, Mari?” Adrien asks and this time her filter couldn’t stop her in time.

”Great. You could totally get it.”

_I did not just say that._

He laughs and flicks at her bell, “Thanks! But get what?”

She blinks at him.

”More mature modeling contracts! Yes, that’s exactly what I meant.” Mari spouts out, the last part said more so to herself than Adrien.

”Oh, I guess that makes sense.” He says, his tone telling her he really had no clue what she had meant.

_Thank my lucky stars._

They grab a quick meal at a little diner down the road from the piercing shop and chat inside the warmth of the building. Stuck in a small corner booth away from the windows so Adrien doesn’t get spotted, they chat about their plans for the holiday break and what they’ve been into. It’s so hard for them to find moments to hang out in person, Marinette finds it cozy, her smile refuses to leave her face even through bites of a BLT.

However, the fun atmosphere quickly dies out as they step inside the piercing shop. Adrien catches her hand in his as they step into the shop, squeezing hers as tightly as she thinks is humanly possible.

_What are the workout regimens for models these days because, holy hell, I think he could’ve broke my hand if it wasn’t for me being Ladybug._

”I’m really nervous,” Adrien admits in a mumble as they wait at the front desk for the piercer time come up front. 

“It’s just your lobes, right? It doesn’t hurt bad, I promise. I had mine done.” Marinette tries to reassure him, softly squeezing his hand between hers. A warm blush is on her face and she’s trying to remind herself he’s doing this out of fear and _not_ attraction.

”Is there anything you want to get done? I can pay for it,” He offers and Marinette can hear the want in his voice. He wants her to get something done so he can see it’s not that bad.

”Maybe a second pair on my lobes. I’ve been wanting to get that done for a while now.”

She hadn’t actually been wanting to do it, but it wasn’t something she was opposed to.

”Sounds great, I can pay.” He repeats himself, glancing down to give her a nervous grin.

”Thanks Adrien, consider it my Christmas present, okay?” She beams up at him, adding a soft wink in for extra measure.

Soon the piercer is upfront and taking their money, leading them to the back for their piercing. He shows them his piercing needles, explains the process, and opens them up right in front of them to reassure them.

”So whose first young man, you or your girlfriend?” He asks and Adrien turns blood red.

”I’d like to go first,” Marinette chimes in and receives a squeeze of her hand in response. The man nods, quickly marks where on her ears he was thinking about placing the piercing before showing it to her in a handheld mirror. 

“Perfect,” she says and shortly after Marinette has two new holes in her ears right next to her miraculous.

Adrien joins her with his first pair of earrings after one small freak out and nearly losing her hand to his death grip. 

The little black studs are barely noticeable around all the messy golden hair, but Adrien seems tinkled pink anyways and Marinette thinks happiness looks sexiest of all on him.

He drops her off at home and she flops into bed for a quick nap before patrol with Chat, not even bothering to change out of her nice outfit as her body hits her soft mattress.

Tikki wakes her up a few hours later and she calls for her transformation blearily, swinging out of her room. Chat meets her at the top of the Eiffel Tower, grinning toothily at her.

Marinette grins back at him, the cold air from swinging sends her face stinging from the action.

”M’lady you would not believe the day I had!” He exclaims as her feet touch down on the metal. Rolling her eyes, she raises her eyebrow in an _is that so_ gesture.

”I spent the day with a pretty girl and she held my hand!” He beams, pointing inwards at himself with a clawed thumb.

”Oh did she now?” Ladybug drawls out teasingly.

”Yes! She did! She even went with me to get,” he pulls his hair back to reveal a stud in his ear, “this done with me!”

”She probably held your hand because she felt bad for you when you started crying at the sight of the needle,” Ladybug snickers.

”Hey!” Chat indignantly shouts, ears flattening on his head with a pout.

”Aw kitty I was just teasing,” she grins, knocking her shoulder against his. 

He smiles, fangs glinting in the Paris lights, “I know!”

The realization that Chat’s beautiful hits her like a dizzy spell that doesn’t leave her until the morning.


	3. The Hair Growth That Raises Suspicion

The next few days go by in a blur of Christmas festivities and a surprising amount of hair growth from both of the blond men in Marinette’s life.

She first notices a difference with Adrien during a group sleepover with Alya and the boys when Adrien is able to pull a small portion of his hair into a small ponytail. It has an insane amount of baby hairs around his face and around the nape of his neck when he does, but the top portion of his hair is pulled into a semi-decent ponytail.

When she had boldly reached up to twirl a finger through a lock of his hair and ask how it had grown so fast he had just mumbled, “Mmm hair vitamins.”

Marinette tries to ignore the fact there’s not a single hair vitamin in existence that can cause your hair to grow that fast in three days.

The first time she notices the hair growth with Chat Noir is happening now, she glares at the back of his head as they bound roof top to roof top. His hair has always been decently long, but tonight she notices that it reaches the mid point of his neck.

They came to a stuttered stop, Chat turning to grin at her, but deep in thought Ladybug doesn’t slow down and knocks them across the roof top. They stop in their roll, Ladybug on top of him, hands on either side of his head.

”M’lady if you wanted to be on top so bad you could’ve just said so,” Chat says but his tone is noticeably more nervous than usual. She raises an eyebrow, then coyly began running a finger through the blonde hair spread around his face like a halo.

”What’s up with the sudden hair growth, minou?” She asks and Chat’s eyes shut close from the ministrations of her fingers running through his hair. Stark black lines are still slathered across his lids and Ladybug wonders why we was wearing eyeliner before coming out. She was admittedly in her pajamas long before patrol rolled around.

”Mm hair vitamins,” he mumbles.

Ladybug freezes.

Sudden and crazy amounts of hair growth, the piercings, the eyeliner-

_No, there’s seriously no way. She had seen them together- actually now that she thinks about it they had been quite far away and Adrien had only waved with a helmet over his head._

”M’lady?” Ladybug suddenly realizes she’s straddling a very handsome guy in leather on a roof top and stands up in a manner more fit for Marinette than Ladybug.

”Sorry, I’m really tired.” She fibs, holding out a hand to help pull Chat to a stand. He grabs her outstretched hand and she pulls him to a stand. When he’s on his feet he shakes his hair out of his face with a wolfish grin.

“I didn’t know there were any hair vitamins that could make your hair grow that quickly.” Ladybug comments, holding eye contact with a clearly nervous Chat Noir.

”What’s up with all the women in my life questioning my hair lately.” He says it so quietly Ladybug is sure he hadn’t meant for her to hear it. Crossing her arms over her chest to make it very clear she had heard him, he lets out a nervous chuckle.

”All the women in your life, huh? Are you telling me you’ve fallen victim to your playboy tendencies?” Ladybug teases, but no matter how hard she tries the edge in her tone won’t go away.

_What is my damage? If he’s Adrien I’m literally the other woman in his life. Even if he isn’t Adrien I have no interest in Chat Noir so it’s clearly not my business-_

Her stomach drops.

The idea of Chat having other women in his life that’s close enough to nag him about his hair has her feeling uneasy and that’s the last thing she needs to be feeling.

_Jealousy always goes bad with you Mari. Reel it in. Chat could be talking about anyone really- and once again if he’s Adrien you’re the other woman. Chill Mari._

She doesn’t chill.

”No! There’s only you and well this one girl in my civilian life, but you’ve made it pretty clear how you feel about me so I thought it’s okay.” His voice gets less sure as he talks, like he’s expecting a scolding.

”I’m glad you’ve found someone,” she grins but she can feel it not reach her eyes.

_You are the other girl! The logical part of her screams._

_The other part of her that’s a doubtful teenage girl at heart reminds her that Adrien talks to more women than just her._

_Then there’s the fact she doesn’t even know if Chat is Adrien and she can’t come right out and ask that can she?_

”M’lady?” His green eyes are full of concern as he gazes down at her.

Ladybug shakes her head softly, “Sorry, I told you I was really tired.” 

“I can just patrol on my own tonight if you need to go to sleep. I’d hate for you to get hurt because you’re too tired.” She really wasn’t that tired, but she nods at his suggestion anyways, preparing to yo-yo away.

”Before I go Chat, can I ask you a question?”

“Anything,” he gives her a cheesy wink.

”Is the girl the one you went to get pierced with?”

He hesitates, eyebrows furrowing at her, but Ladybug feels her heart drop into her stomach nonetheless.

Without giving him a chance to explain, Ladybug takes off.   
  
She makes it until her feet touch her bedroom floor, tears pooling in her eyes, as she drops her transformation. Laying down on her chaise, she lets a few of them roll.

She feels so silly crying over Chat Noir having a crush. Especially since the crush just _might_ be her. But the thought hits her dizzyingly that she’s in love with Chat, had been in love for quite some time now.

She really hopes Chat is Adrien because if not Ladybug is really going to hate having to deal with this.

She lets out a watery chuckle then turns her gaze over to Tikki who had been unusually quiet during the ordeal.

Their blue eyes make contact and that’s enough to set Tikki off on a tangent that Marinette never expected to hear coming out of her mouth.

“Chat Noirs after 35BC don’t know shit!” She rants and Marinette nearly startles off the chaise at her language.

The amount of times Ladybug has told Chat about Tikki’s aversion to cussing was ringing falsely now with the string of unintelligible curses that fly out of her mouth.

”Uh Tikki?”

”Seriously what does Plagg even teach them these days! All they know is how to purr, lick their own ass, baton, bad pun, cataclysm, and lie!”   
  
Marinette doesn’t even want to point out how many grammatical errors Tikki just said in one sentence in fear of sending the tiny god into an even longer rant.

”Are you alright?” She asks cautiously.

”That boy is an idiot Marinette I think he needs that bell to remind himself where he is.”

Marinette lets out a full, belly laugh at that one and pulls Tikki into a soft cuddle.

She’s really lucky to have such a good friend even if she insists that Chat Noir is -admittedly- an idiot.

Well, maybe Marinette is an idiot too, but she decides to handle that topic in the morning.


	4. The Blush Worthy Tongue Ring

Another Friday, another lunch at the cafe. Marinette appreciates time with her friends, always does, but today her brain feels too big for her skull.

Thankfully for her, Adrien has yet to come in through the doors, which gives her some time to think.

If Adrien continues his rebellious streak she’s obviously going to see the changes on Chat Noir which will further cement things.

But what if she’s wrong and there’s just eerie similarities between the two and she makes herself look like an idiot?

”Mari,” Alya hisses and kicks her softly under the table. Marinette startles and looks up, only to catch Adrien’s gaze as he walks into the cafe.

He waves widely at them, taking his normal spot next to Marinette.

”I was just about to just order your croissant for you because of how late you are.” Nino teases.

”Thanks Nino, but no croissant for me today.” His words slightly slur and Marinette narrows her eyes at him. He catches her gaze, winks, and promptly _sticks his tongue out at her._

Sitting on his tongue is a silver tongue ring.

Marinette’s cheeks go Ladybug red as she blinks dubiously at the metal.

”Duuuude.” Nino drawls out and Adrien brings his tongue back in his mouth with a cheeky grin.

”Damn, sunshine, how did you even manage to do that? I’m not even afraid of needles and I couldn’t handle that.” Alya says.

Adrien shrugs, “It’s not that scary if you just close your eyes really tight. The only scary part was when he told me if he messed up the piercing he only had ten minutes to get me to the hospital.”

”What the hell?” Marinette nearly shrieks in response.

”Or maybe it was five? Honestly I can’t remember anymore.” Adrien continues as if Marinette’s outburst never happened.

“You’re giving me grey hairs,” Mari says mournfully.

_Funny talk for someone who literally swings across roof tops and fights baddies almost every day._

”It wasn’t that bad. I just can’t have beer, yeast, or preform oral sex for three weeks.”

Marinette blinks hard, face so painfully heated she thought it would melt off.

_Did he just say-_

“Damn bro, harsh.” Nino shakes his head and Alya elbows him gently in the side.

He ignores his girlfriend’s warning and keeps going, “A life without oral sex is-“

”A life not worth living, yeah I know.” Adrien cuts him off and Marinette feels like melting into a puddle on the floor.

”You say that as if this is a normal topic of conversation.” Alya says suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at Nino who doesn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed.

”Nino talks, I regretfully listen. Sorry Alya.” Adrien says sheepishly.

Marinette’s skin is hot under her pastel pink sweater, abruptly standing to her feet. All eyes turn to her and her reddened face.

”I uh- I need to step outside.” She squeaks, scurrying out of the cafe into the cold winter air. The cool air brushes against her cheeks, cooling her down as she leans her back up against the brick wall. 

A sigh escapes her, visible against the dark winter sky. It is far from night time, yet the sky is dreary and dark.

Before long she hears the cafe door open and without even looking she can tell it’s Adrien. He leans himself against the wall next to her, his gold hair flashing from the corner of her eye.

”Sorry if we made you uncomfortable with that, Mari, I forget you’re kind of shy sometimes.” 

_This is your chance, just be honest. You don’t have time to be wasting on this stupid crush anymore._

”I wasn’t uncomfortable, just a bit flustered.” She mumbles.

”I understand, I get kind of weird when Nino talks about Alya like that, but you know how open they are about that kind of thing.”

”It’s not because of them,” she looks over at him with a giggle, “honestly the amount of times Alya has detailed those kind of moments with Nino you would think I know more about their sex life than they do.”

Adrien’s face goes red at that, nervously muttering something that she can’t quite catch.

”It’s kind of about you,” her heart is gonna beat out of her chest and fall on the floor.

_This is it. I’m going to do it._

”O-oh?”

”I think the tongue ring is kind of sexy, if I’m honest.”

Adrien seems to choke on his own breath at those words and awkward breath-like sound escaping his throat.

”Then there was the whole oral talk and well- you know how it goes.” Marinette says casually, as if she wasn’t just admitting to her crush she had been thinking about him between her legs.

”Well I- only have 3 more weeks you know?”

That startles Marinette plum off the wall, staring down a nervous Adrien. Working up her confidence, Marinette leans up, twirling a strand of hair between her finger. He stiffens, then relaxes, smiling softly at her.

”If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, Agreste, you might owe me a date or two.”

”I think I could manage five or so in that time period, princess.”

_Chat’s nickname for her. Check and mate, Mr Agreste._

Her face dusts pink, ”If I didn’t know better I’d assume you were asking me out.”

”Apparently you don’t know any better, because I most certainly am.” His face is gently brushing back the bangs from her face, stopping to cup her cheek in his palm.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-_

”Would you just kiss me already?”   
  
And he does, hard.

Her hand tangles in his hair, pulling him in closer, and his hands leave her face to grab her hips to pull her in closer.

A wolf whistle breaks them apart, Nino whistling while Alya laughs at the door with two takeout bags in her hands. Marinette takes her hands out of his hair, jumping away from Adrien. His lips are red, hair mussed from her fingers, and his cheeks are dusted a faint pink.

”Remember the three weeks, sunshine.” Alya cackles as they walk down the sidewalk towards the pair.

”I’ll try,” Adrien grins, reaching out to wrap an arm around Marinette’s waist. He looks down at her to make sure she’s comfortable and she grins in response, pulling herself closer to him in an attempt to absorb his heat.

The next time Ladybug sees Chat he sticks his tongue out at an akuma and silver shines brightly on his tongue.

_Found you._


	5. The Tattoo That Confirms It All

_This is even better than I imagined._

Marinette sighs out a giggle, craning her neck back to press her nose into the underneath of Adrien’s chin as they cuddle on her chaise. He jumps, startled by her cold nose and teasingly grabs the thigh beneath his hand.

She’s laying between his legs with her back against his chest. One of his arms is relaxed over her hip, his hand resting on her thigh. His other arm is behind the back of his head to rest against.

”I’m trying to watch Rudolph, princess.” He reprimands, but Marinette can tell by the lightness of his tone he’s only joking with her.

The last few days with Adrien have been amazing, a big fancy date not needed when the two already know each other so well. It also turns out that Marinette really isn’t as much as a romantic as she once believed, she much rather stay home and cuddle than go out on a big date.

”Oh yeah? Well I’m trying to get a kiss.” Marinette grins mischievously before launching a full assault of kisses on Adrien’s face and anywhere she can reach. Adrien laughs as he takes the barrage of kisses and repositions his arms to wrap his arms around her hips. She rolls on her stomach during this “attack” to reach her target better— aka Adrien’s lips.

_She’s a woman on a mission determined to be the first one to initiate a kiss and-_

He kisses her. 

She pulls back and wrinkles her nose, “Damn it, Adrien, I wanted to kiss you first that time.” He snickers and lifts his hand to cup her cheek.

”Then do it,” he grins.

”Well now I’m just nervous.” She mutters, plopping her head down on his chest in an act of defeat.

”Aw I’m sorry, do I make you nervous?” He teases, rubbing circles with his thumb into the skin exposed by her shirt riding up her back.

”No. Not at all.” She lies, her voice muffled against his chest.

Her heart feels like it’s going to escape her chest and run away. Being with Adrien like this is something she’s wanted for years. She still wants it, obviously, but she’s not a little girl anymore and everything is so much more _real._

”I was thinking about getting a tattoo.”

”Your dad’s going to have a fit over that, but I think it would be cool if you did.” She responds and Adrien’s chuckle shakes her body lightly.

”Good, because I’m going to go get it right after I leave here. I just hope they don’t figure out Gorilla signed on it.”

”What are you getting?” She asks with a grin.

”A piece of cheese.”   
  
She blinks.

”A what?!”

”It’s an inside joke with a friend.” He shrugs and she just laughs.

”Okay, I guess.”

_If Chat talks about a tattoo tonight during patrol I’ve got him right where I want him. Also, a piece of cheese? Pretty easy to guess Plagg’s the friend._

He smiles brightly at her, presses a kiss to her forehead and turns his attention back to Rudolph.

Marinette thinks he’s rubbed her skin raw by the time he leaves, but she kisses him goodbye and hopes that tonight Chat Noir has a new tattoo. If he doesn’t that means she’s wrong and Marinette _hates_ being wrong.

Also there would be an issue of being in love with two people, but she’s not trying to focus on that one as much.

Night falls, Adrien sends her a goodnight text, and Ladybug goes swinging off the balcony to meet Chat. 

And by god are her fingers crossed so hard she’s right because she doesn’t think she can take it if she isn’t.

She finds him on the Eiffel Tower, clearly happy and jittery.

She touches down on metal and he pounces, practically bouncing up and down on his toes. His eyes are bright like stars and it feels like Ladybug has swallowed a black hole.

”What has you so happy, chaton?” Ladybug greets happily.

_Please say a tattoo. Please say a tattoo. Please-_

“I got a Camembert tattoo for Plagg! He beams and that’s enough for Ladybug.

She pounces, grabs his bell, and pulls him in for a kiss.

”Ladybug, wait, I have a girlfriend-“

”Yeah me, dufus!” Ladybug smirks and Chat- _Adrien_ gives her a bewildered look.

”You were literally just at my house, we watched Rudolph together. Come on Adrien, I knew you weren’t the brightest blond of them all but-“

”Mari?” He beams like she just offered him the greatest cake in the world and he couldn’t believe he was even given the option.

She nods enthusiastically and that’s all it takes for him to sweep her up off the ground and spin her in circles. She laughs loudly as he sets her down, hair messy, and cheeks flushed.

_I love this boy._

He pulls her into his arms tightly, his thumb finding the space he had rubbed circles into earlier to rub a soft pattern through her suit.

Marinette is starting to believe he has something against the skin on the small of her back because eventually he’s gonna rub all the skin off.

”You know Tikki said that Chat Noirs after 35 BC don’t know shit.” She breaks the silence, pulling away from him to see his face.

”M’lady, what cruel language.” He feigns hurt, pulling his free arm away from her waist to press his hand against his chest.

“Mhm she even said that all you know is ‘purr, lick their ass, baton, bad pun, cataclysm, and lie’. Her words, not mine.” She giggles.

”That’s atrociously said,” he mumbles and Ladybug just nods in response.

“However, 35 BC? Bugaboo, you don’t look a day over two thousand.” He grins, all wolf, and no sheep.

She’s always seen Adrien as the sheep and Chat as the wolf, but all along they’ve been one in the same. Does that make him the wolf in sheep’s clothing?

”Stop it, tomcat.” Ladybug rolls her eyes, but she can’t stop smiling. She can’t even imagine frowning if she tried.

This time, she’s the one who pulls him in close, winding her arms around his hips and tugging him in.

”So- about the tattoo?” She says slyly, running her hand down his back to grab at his tail. He jolts, flattens his ears to his head, and pouts in response.

”Get me out of this suit and I’ll show you it.”

”Well let’s get a move on then, hot stuff, I’ve got a chaise with our name on it.”

At least she knows that next week when Gabriel returns to ground him for life, Adrien can find a way into her room.

Even as her mangy cat.

And as for Marinette? She imagines there’s never been a Ladybug quite as lucky as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!


End file.
